


È  incredibile

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Partecipa all'undicesima edizione del p0rnfest





	È  incredibile

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: È incredibile  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Imperial Pair  
> Avvertimenti: OOC, PWP  
> Prompt: Prince of tennis Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu Sesso orale fem!Tezuka  
> Parole: 239

Cosa le stesse succedendo questo Kunimi non sapeva dirlo, ma le labbra e la lingua di Atobe le stavano completamente sconvolgendo la mente.  
«Atobe!». Il piacere che provato era così intenso che aveva la sensazione che avrebbe potuto farla impazzire. «Ah…».  
Il modo con cui giocava con il suo clitoride era terribilmente intenso, lo leccava e succhiava creando in lei un desiderio sempre più veemente che s’irradiava dentro di lei come se avesse la capacità di paralizzarla.  
Era quello che si provava con il sesso? Doveva essere sincera, non l’era mai interessato del tutto, per lei era sempre interessato solo il tennis, ma Atobe era riuscita in qualche modo a sconvolgere tutto quello che per lei era sempre stato importante per lei.  
“È incredibile” pensò la giovane cercando un modo per pensare ad altro, magari al tennis stesso, ma le risultava difficile concentrarsi quando quelle labbra le davano così tormento.  
Sentiva avvicinarsi un’ondata sempre più intensa e avvertì quasi un calore divampare dentro di lei.  
Era fremente, terribilmente intenso da aver la sensazione e il piacere stesse corrompendo tutto in lei. Kunimi era certa che fosse quello l’orgasmo di cui aveva sentito parlare dalle sue compagne di scuola. Ora che l’aveva sentito su di lei, finalmente aveva saputo quanto incredibile potesse essere.  
«Atobe sto venendo!»  
Adesso che aveva provato qualcosa di così intenso, sapeva che non avrebbe più potuto farne a meno e di questo doveva ringraziare solo Atobe.


End file.
